


just right

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo: rare pairs edition [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, brothers!joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Even as friends, Hyungwon went out of his way to make everythingjust rightfor Jooheon—and that simply madehimjust right for Jooheon. From the heart of a man so in love, he was simply perfect for Jooheon.And surely, taking the next step in their relationship was the best move.





	just right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Domestic_ square of [Monsta X Bingo: Rare Pairs Edition.](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXrarepairingsbingo/) This work is set in the same universe as a current work-in-progress that is written for [Monsta X Bingo (Winter 2017)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo) \- Greek Mythology. Additionally, this work completes my bingo line for Rare Pairs Bingo.

“This whole thing is just really new to me,” Lee Jooheon exhaled, falling down against the blankets on his bed—the bed that would soon (technically) not be his anymore. There was the sound of soft footsteps as someone approached the door. Jooheon looked up. His older brother, Minhyuk, stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. “I don’t know if I can do this, hyung.”

“You’re the one who really wanted to do this,” Minhyuk remarked, and for a second, the tone of his voice might have seemed as though Minhyuk were showing his genuine concern for his little brother. Jooheon was only a year younger than him, but they both knew that the black-haired man doted on his little brother like his life depended on it (but, when he was confronted, he’d profusely deny it). Jooheon looked up at him with an exaggerated pout on his lips. “You’ve known him for a year and a half, and then he asked if you wanted to move in with him. You jumped at the opportunity faster than I saw you accept your university offer.”

Jooheon clasped his hands together and dramatically clutched his chest with an offended look, “Hyung, don’t call me out like that.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe with his brows furrowed slightly in response to the insistence, “You’re studying to make a living out of calling people out and you’re complaining about _me_ calling _you_ out?”

“I’m studying to become a psychologist! That’s hardly a career out of calling people out!”

The words drew an amused grin on Minhyuk’s lips. He arched an eyebrow in a way that Jooheon was _so_ used to—that look that clearly meant that he was going to tease the living hell out of him for the next few minutes that he was breathing.

“I’m sorry, that’s your boyfriend’s job,” Minhyuk amended, sarcastically. Jooheon threw a plush toy at him, making an incoherent squeaking sound in the back of his throat. It wasn’t too far from the truth, technically. His boyfriend of almost two years, Chae Hyungwon, was studying law and his dreams were to become a prosecution attorney. He was going into his third-year of study in the upcoming school year and, considering Hyungwon’s personality, it wasn’t a stretch to call him _‘someone who called out other people for a living’._

The older man glanced at the plush—a fluffy white bear with a baby blue ribbon tied around its neck—and then made a face at it. “Did Hyungwon give you this?”

Jooheon’s cheeks burned a bright red colour and a smirk danced across his older brother’s lips. Minhyuk always found amusement out of teasing him, because he was always flustered when he was talking about Chae Hyungwon to the people who were close to him. Especially if they weren’t in the presence of said Chae Hyungwon—there was just something strange about his talking about Hyungwon’s amazingness when the older man wasn’t there to hear it. Minhyuk would call him gross for it, but it seemed his brother knew well enough to not ask about it—he simply stuck to teasing the younger man for anything and everything revolving around his boyfriend.

(Sometimes, Jooheon would find the courage to tease his brother back for being a sad, single indebted student.)

“Get out of my room,” Jooheon told him, pouting. Minhyuk chuckled, shaking his head and tossing the plush toy back onto the bed.

“I’m going to miss you when you move out, kiddo,” he said.

“Of course you will!” he called after his brother’s retreating back.

(And really, Jooheon couldn’t deny the warmth that enveloped his chest at Minhyuk’s words, though he’d never dare to say it aloud—sibling affection kind of worked like that.)

 

 

 

Jooheon met Hyungwon on his very first day of classes at a new school. The university was a completely different environment from what he was used to—both in high school and when he was enlisted in the military. He’d been amazing when he was navigating the streets when he was patrolling for his service time, but when he was faced with long hallways in a university, suddenly, he was lost. And one could maybe say that he’d found himself more lost in Hyungwon’s eyes when he ran—quite literally—into the taller man.

Hyungwon had been sitting on a bench in the courtyard of the university, with his earphones in, but he’d been the only person in the near proximity; Jooheon had five minutes until his class started and he also hadn’t the slightest clue where he currently was. Asking Hyungwon was his best bet—he hadn’t expected to practically fall in love when Hyungwon slipped his earphones out of his ears and looked up at him, blinding beauty striking him like a breathtaking wave. The twenty year old brunet paused, when Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at him, inquiring if he could help.

(It turned out that Hyungwon was kind enough to help him find his classroom, walking him there and everything—then, he collected his phone number with a playful, flirtatious smile and a promise to help if Jooheon ever found himself lost, again. And truthfully, the next time, and only other time, Jooheon got lost was when he looked into Hyungwon’s deep, dark eyes.)

To his family, it was like Hyungwon put a spell on him, because no one had ever seen him so suddenly in love with someone else—Chae Hyungwon was his first love, and he’d hope until the end of time that he’d be his last.

They were sweet. That’s what Minhyuk thought of them. But, at the same time, Minhyuk was also a firm believer that they were a power couple that could crush everyone beneath their footsteps, simply because of their career choice.

Jooheon liked to think that Hyungwon was a lot gentler.

Hyungwon wouldn’t hurt a fly and he was the sweetest when it came to Jooheon—and maybe, that was why he found himself falling so fast for the older man. Even as friends, Hyungwon went out of his way to make everything _just right_ for Jooheon—and that simply made _him_ just right for Jooheon. From the heart of a man so in love, he was simply perfect for Jooheon.

So, when he worked up the nerves to ask the other man to be his boyfriend, Hyungwon jumped at the chance. In return, when Hyungwon asked him, with a soft and shy voice, if he’d like to move in with him, _Jooheon jumped at the chance._

Minhyuk had the time to help with moving Jooheon’s things into Hyungwon’s place—Minhyuk didn’t work a shift that day and they’d been lucky that he was so willing to help them out. It turned out that his older brother was several times stronger than Hyungwon despite their lanky appearances (and it was useful for carrying the boxes that Minhyuk didn’t have the heart to let Jooheon carry—and the ones that Hyungwon couldn’t lift).

And when everything that used to be in Jooheon’s bedroom at home—with his parents and his older brother—was moved out and placed into Hyungwon’s apartment, everything seemed to be less spacious. Hyungwon’s small apartment was just big enough for the two of them—a spacious living room, a single bedroom, a kitchen and a long hallway to a bathroom. It was just perfect for them to feel at home with one another.

 

 

 

Slipping his shoes off of his feet again and stepping into the apartment building, after Minhyuk dropped off the last of his belongings in a small box on the ground—they’d sort it out, later. Jooheon looked up at his boyfriend.

Hyungwon was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his lips, looking down the hallway where Jooheon’s things were littered around the place. He hadn’t even officially moved in, but it already felt like home to be standing with Hyungwon in an apartment that they could call theirs.

Hyungwon took a step forward.

“I have a gift for you, my dear,” Hyungwon said, reaching out a hand and gently placing slender fingers onto the back of Jooheon’s neck, softly running across the soft skin and drawing a shiver down Jooheon’s spine. The younger man stepped forward, meeting Hyungwon halfway and leaning into the touch.

“What is it?” he asked, softly.

Raising his hand, a small smile danced across Hyungwon’s lips and his eyes crinkled into a pretty crescent—it had Jooheon’s breath catching at the back of his throat (and his heart falling in love with Chae Hyungwon all over again). A light glimmered, catching against the small piece of metal in Hyungwon’s hand. It caught Jooheon’s attention.

“What’s that?”

Hyungwon grinned, “Your own key.”

Jooheon’s eyes brightened at the response and his lips curled into a smile, “My own key, huh?”

“Yeah,” he replied. Hyungwon dropped the key into his hand with a small smile on his lips, “We’re going to be living together from now on, so you definitely need your own key to _our_ place.”

Hyungwon took a breath, tilting his head and Jooheon wrapped his free arm around Hyungwon’s waist. The older man moved the hand that was on Jooheon’s neck to gently caress his jawline, before moving to cup his cheek. Love glowed in his eyes, when they met with Jooheon’s.

And that was something he’d never _ever_ get sick of seeing.

(Because he, too, was so in love with Chae Hyungwon.)

“Are you ready?”

Jooheon swallowed hard with his heart beating loudly in his chest, looking at the apartment where all of his stuff was set up in Hyungwon’s apartment— _their apartment._ The cold metal of the key was refreshing when he closed his warm hands around the item.

“More than I’ll ever be.”


End file.
